<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>little nightmares ii- feat 5undy by phantasm_png</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414661">little nightmares ii- feat 5undy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasm_png/pseuds/phantasm_png'>phantasm_png</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>5undy stories :) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Nightmares (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, HAHAHAHH IM GONNA FIND A WAY TO WORK THE LADY INTO HERE JUST YOU WAIT, Other, Platonic Relationships, SHES SO PRETTY HOW COULD I NOT, anyways AHEM, are they romantic or platonic? idk man figure it out yourself, little nightmares POG ???, no beta we die like that fat fucking slug of a doctor, romantic relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:42:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasm_png/pseuds/phantasm_png</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the first thought that fundy had when he woke up was, “where am i?” the place that he had found himself looked to be a forest, or a clearing inside a forest. either way, it had to have been outside and not at home.</p><hr/><p>or, i rewrite the plot of ln2 w/ a bit of creative liscencing + incorporate 5undy (/p) into it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floris | Fundy &amp; 5up, Floris | Fundy/5up, can be read as romantic or platonic - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>5undy stories :) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>little nightmares ii- feat 5undy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this story can b read as romantic or as platonic!! (that is why it is in the 5undy stories folder and also just bc i wanted more clout lol)<br/>in the case that u decide u wanna read into it as them being more than friends then do remember that in THIS STORY fundy and five r both 16 and not children. yep thanks !! &lt;3<br/>also!! five and six are two different people; and fundy and mono are two different people. (haha five and six-) im not making five mono because... it really... i really just couldnt fucking pass up the opportunity for that really fucking funny relation LMAO<br/>also five in a yellow rainjacket.... :pleading_eyes: my HEART</p><p>updates will prolly b slow but its okay !! they will b very fleshed out i swear :)) i spent a lot of time on this story so i hope u like it!<br/>reminder that im not gonna b strictly following the storyline bc this takes place after six and mono. mono is the thin man and you will see him soon enough but not now lol :rolling_eyes: and the video blogging rpf is only bc i didnt want to like tag it with solely ln. yep thats it !! enjoy ur reading :D!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the first thought that fundy had when he woke up was, “<em> where am i? </em>” the place that he had found himself looked to be a forest, or a clearing inside a forest. either way, it had to have been outside and not at home.</p><p>getting up, fundy registered that there were dozens of traps scattered around the forest clearing- bear traps, with their jaws open and ready to catch their prey, traps that were triggered by pressure, cages, and worst of all; a bag <em> full </em> of body parts and corpses. even standing a good few meters or so away from it, fundy could smell the rancid stench of the motionless bodies.</p><p>“oh boy, oh <em> boy, </em>” he muttered humorlessly under his breath, using his hand to sweep his hair out from his face. “this is not going to be fun.” pausing for a second to steady his stance, fundy ran. jumping over bear traps and swerving around holes and cages, he managed to avoid just about every obstacle in his way. “now, where do i go?”</p><p>the area around him was mostly covered by fog, making the air damper and colder. <em> “fuck it,” </em> fundy thought, speeding through the fog and running until the silhouette of a house came into focus.</p><p>“who in their right minds would live out here?” his words were soft, but even so, a crow landing beside him cawed and flew off, startled by his presence. <em> “i don’t like the look of it, but still.. it’s not like i have anywhere to go.” </em> with that resolve, fundy pushed open the door to reveal the inside. on the floor laid a small fur hat, a tail sticking off the end of it.</p><p>“..very funny, life.” even with the slight scorn in his voice, fundy plucked the hat off the floor, resting it atop his gingery-brown hair, making sure to cover the bright white streak that could possibly get him noticed when he didn’t want to be noticed. </p><p>venturing through the other rooms in the house, fundy came across a dinner table; flies flying around the ‘food’ set up on the table. it stank like the bag of bodies in the woods, and fundy found himself sprinting past it as fast as his legs would take him. whoever lived in this house was.. well, not human. speaking of, that would explain why the house was so fucking large- fundy was like a doll compared to whatever being lived in here. </p><p>now, it wasn’t until he got to the hallway corridor where the stairs were that he noticed he wasn’t alone. the tinkling of a music box caught fundy’s attention, and he immediately sprinted to its source. someone- or <em> something </em>- was locked behind a shoddily constructed “wall” of loose wood planks. even so, fundy wouldn’t be able to get into the room without a hatchet. </p><p>and so, he looked for one. starting first on the ground floor, fundy went to the room that he had not yet explored- and lo and behold, there was a hatchet stuck right in a small barrel.</p><p>it took him a while, but he finally managed to retrieve the hatchet from the barrel, and once he did, fundy determinedly marched right over to the wooden wall; hacking away at the barrier. the music had stopped by now, the inhabitant of the room probably being scared of the fact that there was someone breaking in. “hello? is there anyone in here?” fundy asked hesitantly, looking around the room. “i won’t hurt you, i promise.” dropping the hatchet on the floor, fundy raised his hands. </p><p>and after a few seconds, a boy emerged from underneath a table. he had streaks of pink in his brown hair, and little vines growing on his arms; and even with the low level of light provided to fundy, he could tell that the boy was malnourished- the brunet was incredibly short, and he looked to have been starved. “h-hello? who- who are you?” “my name’s fundy, uh- what about you?” the boy looked hesitant to tell him, but took a deep gulp of air before speaking. </p><p>“five. my name is five. it- are you with him? the hunter?” fundy took a step forward, tugging on the sleeves of his jacket.</p><p>“who? i don’t- i don’t know a hunter, sorry.” five paused. “i- that big guy, who owns the cabin? you’ve got to have seen it, the- the people.” fundy furrowed his brows. </p><p>“i got in this house about ten minutes ago, i was hiding inside because it was foggy outside and there were a bunch of traps out on the lawn.”</p><p>“yeah, yeah- those are from him, he sets those up to catch unsuspecting children. he-” five paused, seemingly considering whether or not he wanted to continue with what he was saying.</p><p>“he kills people and <em> stuffs </em> them. the traps on the lawn are for both adults and children, but he eats the children.” “o-oh.” the atmosphere was tense, and fundy felt that the temperature had dropped several degrees. “that.. we need to get out of here, then, right?” five nodded, moving forwards to get closer to fundy, and then immediately falling onto his knees. “are you okay?” “y-yeah, just-” five tugged at the metal cuff chained around his ankle. “i haven’t gotten the chance to walk in a while. i’ll get used to it, it’s- it’s fine.” </p><p>looking at the tally marks scratched into the walls, fundy wondered how long five had been kept in here without human contact. it made him sick to think about, so he stopped. “how do we get out?” five motioned up towards the staircase. “upstairs. there should be a room upstairs where we can get to the attic, where the key is, and there’s a door that goes outside-  i just don’t- i don’t remember which one it is. but its a really indirect route, so- we should be looking for a vent to crawl through.”</p><p>“alright,” fundy said, extending his hand to help five up. “do you want me to help support you?” “i- i think i should be able to walk,” five said quietly. still, he looped his arm around fundy’s shoulder and limped on one leg up the stairs, both boys helping each other through the nightmarish cabin.</p><p>the first room down the hallway reeked of a rancid smell, and although fundy didn’t want to go in, five said that they should. “no matter what’s in there, we have to take a look in every room.” opening the door to the room revealed a rather horrid display- three people sat stuffed in chairs around a bloodstained dish- upon closer inspection, it became clear that the “meat” on the plate was somebody’s arm.</p><p>“oh my god,” five muttered under his breath. “it looks like the hunter’s expanded his collection.” fundy wanted to ask what he meant by this, but he also had just the faintest inkling that he already knew what five was implying; and by god did he not want to hear a more fleshed out explanation.</p><p>“hey, look up there!” five’s excited tone drew fundy out of his thoughts, and he looked up to where the other boy was pointing. “there’s a vent, this means it must be the room that leads to the abandoned storage.” “what?” “when i came in this house, there was a storage room that lead to the attic. i don’t doubt that he’s sealed it away by now, he’s got to have realized that it leads to the escape- but basically, the key should still be in the attic, or better yet, in that room itself, and once we get into the room we can get out of this cabin.”</p><p>fundy didn’t really understand much of what five had confided to him, but he nodded anyhow. “so, how do we get up there?” five paused to think for a moment. “here,” he motioned towards the chair. “we climb onto the table and then jump onto the dresser-” the brunet cut himself off when he heard heavy steps lumbering downstairs. “we don’t have much time, hurry,” five whispered frantically, and fundy nodded, helping the boy onto the chair after him.</p><p>the pair soon found themselves in the other room, moonlight streaming in through a window. five motioned towards the handle attached to a rope that fundy assumed was the entrance to the attic, making an inclination to stay quiet. fundy could understand why- the footsteps echoing from downstairs were rather threatening; especially when they were coming from someone who murdered people and stuffed their corpses. </p><p>“how do we get up there?” fundy whispered to five, nudging him with his shoulder. “i think i’ll have to boost you,” five whispered back. <em> “right,” </em> fundy thought to himself. <em> “he probably hasn’t had the chance to really help workout his arms in a while- i can’t imagine him having the strength to open that attic door on his own.” </em>“uh, yeah,” fundy whispered back. </p><p>“here, get in position-” five said as the two ran underneath the attic door. “he’s coming upstairs, i think,” five whispered urgently, fundy nodding in response. “we go up together.” five nodded, supporting fundy on shaky shoulders as he climbed to open the hatch. as they worked together to open the door, the ladder came down; a noise that was muffled by something downstairs falling and shattering. “did he hear us?” five asked urgently, head whipping around towards the vent. “i don’t think so,” fundy said softly.</p><p>“and uh, here,” wrapping both his hands around five’s waist, fundy carried both of them up the ladder; letting five down once they were upstairs. “good god, this is terrifying,” fundy breathed out, surveying the attic that was swaddled in a blue light. “are those- are those people?” five merely stood still, taking in the attic. “..probably.” five muttered, grabbing fundy’s hand. </p><p>the two looked around in silence for a second, searching for a glint of gold. “oh! there’s the key,” five exclaimed excitedly. “how are we going to get to it though?” five thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers. “you see that place with the missing bolts and stuff? i bet it’s connected to the string up there. a crank should help us turn it.” “so should we look for a crank, then?” five nodded, letting go of fundy’s hand. “i’ll look in the closets over here, you can go look in the chests over there,” he said, inclining to the corner of the attic, where a taxidermied lady sat slouched in a rocking chair. </p><p>“i don’t like her too much,” fundy laughed nervously, as five spared him a small smile. “i don’t like these corpses too much either, but.. the hunter is a weird guy.” “true. why do you call him ‘the hunter’, by the way?” five paused in his searching. “he’s got a lot of shotguns around the house.” “..fair.” as fundy neared the lady in her chair, he noticed the handle of the crank that they were searching for in her hand. “oh my god,” he muttered to himself. “okay, uh.” jumping atop the chair, fundy yanked the crank from inside her hand, jumping off again after he was done to get back to five. </p><p>“i’ve got it,” fundy called to the other, waving the crank. “okay, here-” five said, inserting the crank into the hole and turning it. as the key went down, fundy caught ahold of it and shoved it into his jacket. “okay, uh- do we go down now, then?” five nodded, grabbing fundy’s hand in his and dragging both of them to the attic hatch.</p><p>climbing down the ladder again, the pair made their way to the door and outside of the house. “have you been out here before?” five shook his head. “no, actually, the furthest that i’d ever gotten was to this room. that’s when the hunter caught me and put me in the room.” fundy nods, mentally cataloging that information for later. “is he quick? like, would he be able to catch you and i if we were running?” five is silent for a little bit before he continues talking, pushing a loose strand of hair behind his ear. “to be frank, he’d probably be able to catch up to me right now. i haven’t been in the best state for the past couple weeks. i don’t think he’d be able to catch you, though. although, we shouldn't really be worried about being captured.”</p><p>“what do you mean?” five sighs, twiddling with his fingers. “well- you know how i talked about the hunter having a lot of shotguns?” <em> “so that’s why.” </em> “ah..” “yeah. anyways, uhm,” five cut himself off, pulling fundy ahead with him. “we should continue.”</p><p>it doesn’t take long for fundy to get a glimpse of the ‘hunter’, the man whom he already despised for kidnapping (and possibly torturing) five. it wasn’t as if he’d had any redeeming qualities either- his face looked like that of a potato sack’s- it had the same bulging, saggy quality to it, albeit stained red; and fundy once again felt a wave of hate rush over him. five once again inclined towards his lips, signaling to stay silent. The two linked their arms together, sneaking behind the disgusting man’s back and almost out of the shed, when they stumble across a plank of wood blocking the exit. </p><p>“okay, i’ll just boost you up this,” five whispered to fundy, already crouching down. “wait- if you do that then you’ll be left behind.” five’s gaze flitted from fundy to the hunter, who was still hunched over his desk. “it’ll just be like before then, i guess. it’s not the first time i’ve tried to escape.” fundy sighed, grabbing ahold of five’s hands. “i’m not going to leave you behind, five.” the brunet went still. </p><p>“well, how- how are you going to escape, then?” his words were whispered, a soft, scared, and yet hopeful tone.</p><p>“we’ll get out together.”</p><p>with that, fundy pushed the plank of wood out of their way, helping five go before him and following after his friend.</p><p>heavy footsteps echoed from behind the pair, a sound of a shotgun loading piercing through the air as the pair ran past empty cages, small boxes meant to contain alcohol, and over rugged, rough terrain.</p><p>“come here,” five hissed at him, grabbing onto his hand and leading both of them into the woods surrounding the cabin. “there’s a bridge here, i know that much- it’s how i got here in the first place,” five muttered under his breath. “should we keep a lookout for it?” five nodded. “it’s partially broken, so i doubt it’ll be able to support the hunter. he’s not light enough to make it past step one without falling down below.” “got it.”</p><p>with that, the two continued on until they reached the bridge, five leaping across it and fundy jumping after him. “if we continue on from here, i think we should be able to get out of the woods.” “okay,” fundy breathed out. “okay. we’ll just continue from here, then?” five appeared to not have heard this, because he merely ran ahead, eyes fixated on something that fundy could not see. mere seconds after the two had been separated, he ran back with a yellow rainjacket in hand. “i’d rather wear this than the clothes i’ve been in for months.” “fair.” </p><p>it was a while before they were out of the woods, though. by the time that they’d found themselves in a new location, both he and five’s stomachs were growling hungrily. “here, i caught a fish off the shore.” the two friends shared a grilled fish on the beach of what looked to be an abandoned city, then proceeded on their journey.</p><p>unbeknowest to either of them, a thin, glitching man watched over the pair. </p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>i̤͎̺̰͗͆̔ͬ̀͗ͅṉ̵͖͚̺ͥͤ͛ͪͬ̈̓̅͘t͇̱̩̝̮̤͛̀͂͋͠e̸̗͙̳̝̼̝̽ͅr̉̑ͣ͊̒̏͜҉̞͚ẻ̹̲͙̞̮͔ͫ̕͠ŝ̫͑ͥ̆͆t̶̖̩͍͉̙͕͔̬̩̃ͥͮ̋͊̊̆̒͡i͖͔̰͉̜͛̑ͭ͛̑ͧͩ͂̓n̘̖͊ͧ͞g̤̬̺̘̣͍̯ͥ.̻̝͓̥̞̘͚ͨ̀͂̿͛̃̇͝</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope u enjoyed &lt;3<br/>hopefully i will b able to work out another update by the end of the week :]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>